The Mermaid's Prize
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: After just getting dumped by Bulma; Yamcha is training alone at Kame House when he is challenged by the unlikeliest of creatures. Does the young warrior stand a chance against the beautiful mermaid, Pie-Pie? (YamchaxPie-Pie oneshot)


**A/N: This has been "bouncing" around my head for a while; and after reading so many lemony fics with underused characters, dragon ball ones in particular, I decided this pair needed a shot. Lemons ahoy!**

It was a bright and sunny day at Kame House, the cool ocean air being suddenly pierced by a loud roar. "Kaaaaameeee…Haaaaameeee…Haaaa!" Yamcha screamed at the top of his lungs, letting lose a massive blue beam of energy from between his palms, the arch slicing through the waves ahead of him at breakneck speeds.

"Hah…hah…hah…" The former bandit let his breath catch up with him before trying again. Watching the mighty blast tear the ocean asunder was a great morale boost for the young man. He wasn't exactly feeling his best after Bulma broke up with him following his revival with the dragon balls. _After everything we've been through! She just dumped me! And to think I stayed faithful in Other World! _The lack of chicks on King Kai's planet not being a factor at all.

Sighing deeply, Yamcha looked back at all the fun he'd had with the bluennette. _Man, to think I'll never get my hands on her in THAT way again..._ Trying his best to forget his feelings, he returned to his training. Today, the heartbroken man was stuck taking care of Master Roshi's house while the old hermit was away in town, no doubt buying more nudey mags to satisfy his insatiable lust for female skin.

Yamcha couldn't help chuckling as a thought popped into his head. _Hey, maybe the old man would like to see some of those sexy pictures Bulma used to send me... _Not that he would dare to show his ex's dirty pics to the hermit; the fallout from Bulma finding out would be severe to say the least!

"Right!" He breathed, clearing his thoughts of his ex, he retook the proper firing stance, thrusting his hands out in front of him, preparing to fire another blast of energy. "Kaaaaaa-" He was just beginning to form a blue orb of light between his palms when he was suddenly interrupted by a most unexpected voice.

"Wow, you're pretty strong, aren't you?" Came a low, husky voice, despite its depth though, it obviously belonged to a girl.

Stopping what he was doing with a jolt, Yamcha turned to his left to see the last thing he would ever think to see anywhere near Roshi's island. "Whoa…" Yamcha let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he took in the sight before him. The blue water of the ocean was up to her waist so couldn't see all of her, not that he was complaining considering what was on display. The woman was stunning! Her face looked like that of a model, her dark purple hair framing her beautiful face perfectly, the long strands just barely reaching her shoulders, shoulders which were clad in nothing but a red T-shirt. Yamcha's smile turned big and toothy when he read the words stretched across the front by her womanly assets. _Pie-Pie is right! Heehehehhehheeeh!_

Not realizing he was leering at her chest, Yamcha was taken by surprise when the woman splashed him with a wave of water. "Hey! My eyes are up here, you know!" She yelled at him. _Why do all the land males that I approach ogle me so much?_

Yamcha fell back onto his ass, coughing up the water that had gone down his throat from the girl's sudden attack. "You didn't need to splash me!" He yelled, shooting the girl an annoyed look, Yamcha couldn't help, but wonder... "Say, where did you come from, anyway? It's certainly not often that a woman comes to this island."

The woman seemed to recline in the water as she looked him over. _He's certainly different from the men I ran into the last time I was here… _She smiled to herself. _Before, there was just a kid and that old weirdo…not a stud like this… _"I should be asking you the same thing…handsome." The woman winked at him, her action sending shivers down the fighter's spine.

"Heh heh…you're not too hard on the eyes, yourself." Yamcha grinned at her. _Time to turn on the charm! _

"So, Miss. What brings a beautiful, curvy girl like you to a place like this?" He let his suave smile do most of the work. Ever since he discovered women loved the rugged bandit look, he had been refining that lady killer face of his until it made anyone who saw it weak between the knees.

"Oh, I'm a local." The woman replied, not having any idea how dumb her statement sounded to someone who knew the island's owner so well.

"Riiiiight…" Yamcha grinned. "Well you might want to move aside, Miss Local, or you might get in the way of my training."

Her eyes suddenly opening wide, she grinned back at him, her lips curling seductively. "Get in your way?" She asked. "I don't think you could hit me if you tried…let alone catch me."

"Oh, is that so?" Yamcha stood up straight, stretching his muscular arms before her. "As a matter of fact I'm faster than I look."

"Speed on land doesn't necessarily translate into speed in the water." She smirked at him, sinking down into the warm liquid until just her head was above the surface before rising back up again.

Yamcha had to do his best to keep his eyes level with hers as her red shirt clung to her body. The words "PIE-PIE" being contorted as they stuck to the two large globes underneath them. _She's not wearing a bra… _Was the only thing going through his mind.

The woman smirked at him, amused that her feminine charms had, had such an effect on him. "What is it, tiger? Haven't you seen a busty girl before?" She asked him seductively.

_Not one like this… _Yamcha thought. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to reality. "Nice try, but it is going to take more than that to throw me off-guard. Oh, and word to the wise." He raised his pointer finger. "It's not a good idea to go braless around Roshi's."

The woman's eyes went wide. "What on Earth is braless?" She had honestly never heard of such a thing before.

His eyes sinking back down to the large mounds in her shirt, each one jiggling slightly with every passing wave. Yamcha could only think. _Oh, if I could only get my hands under that shirt for a moment..._

Taking his eyes off of her wet sweater puppies once again, Yamcha decided it was time they got down to business. "So you think you're faster than me? What's say you prove it?" His eyes now locked with her's, Yamcha knew he had her right where he wanted her.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I am a mermaid after all!" She let her long blue tail stick up out of the water behind her, completely shocking the young warrior.

"WHAT!? You're…you're a mermaid!?" He screamed. He may have been around the world a lot, fighting demons and aliens from outer space, but a mermaid was one thing he'd never expected to see!

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? I know you didn't have a problem with these before you knew." She poked the centers of her large globes, pushing deep into the flesh before letting go, leaving two small bumps sticking through the shirt. "So I should hope there is nothing wrong with me having a tail?"

"Agh! No…nothing wrong…at…all…" Yamcha stared like a dumb fool at her. _Did she really just do that? _The evidence that the answer was a resounding "yes" looked like they could poke his eye out if he got too close.

"Good. Then maybe you can stop trying to strip me with your eyes and we can get moving." The mermaid smirked.

Her actions were confusing the young man to say the least! One moment she was challenging him, teasing the poor man with her large melons, and the next she was telling him not to stare! _I guess I'll have to jot it down to women being strange. _He thought. Every time he thought he had them figured out, women seemed to change the rules on him. Bulma was a testament to that!

"So? How do you want to do this?" Yamcha smirked at her. Want a head start or should I just pick you up now and be done with it?"

"Ooo, you're a cocky one, aren't you?" She returned his confident gaze. "I'll tell you what. When I say "go" you have one minute to catch me. If you can, I'll give you a prize…How's that sound…handsome?" She thrust her large chest out at him as she spoke, the round globes jiggling against the confines of her soaked shirt.

"Sounds perfect to me…and the name's Yamcha by the way! I think you should know that so you know what to say when you tell your friends about the man that caught you." The look of sheer confidence on his face told her exactly what she wanted. "So what's yours?

_This is just the kind of man I've been craving for so long… _She giggled inwardly.

"You should know by now" She gave him a cheeky grin. "You've been staring at my name this whole time anyway."

"Pie-Pie?" He asked as she flashed him her pearly whites.

"So are you ready to begin?" She responded, her long hair blowing around her.

"Yeah!" Yamcha flexed his muscles as he lowered himself into a starting position. "I'm ready whenever you are!" The warrior's attitude was perfect going in. _Worst case scenario I get to test my new speed. At best… _His eyes honed in on her jiggling globes. _I get to finally see what she's hiding under that soaked shirt of hers._

"Okay, then, tough guy…we start when you touch the water." Pie-Pie slowly lowered her upper body down into the waves, ready to elude and embarrass the orange warrior.

His eyebrows furrowing, Yamcha leapt into the waves. "Ha!" Just as his hands hit the surface, Pie-Pie dived down, her sleek form completely disappearing from view.

Yamcha was quick however, diving after her as fast as he could.

Pie-Pie soon reached the bottom, some forty feet down when, turning around, the mermaid gasped as she suddenly found herself within inches of the strong man. _How is he so fast?_

"Now I have you!" Yamcha garbled, forgetting that he was underwater as he pulled his arms around the space where the vixen had just been. _What? Where did she? - _Looking, the fighter could see the mermaid's delicate form shooting to the surface.

Gathering up as much energy as he could, Yamcha fired a ki blast underneath him, sending him hurtling after her.

"Gah!" Pie-Pie breathed as she breached the surface, her long purple hair splaying out in the water around her. "Well…it's been about a minute." She looked around her, seeing nothing. "I guess he must have drowned. Too bad, and here I was hoping to get a look at his-"

"Gotcha!" A plume of water came flew into the air behind her, an orange figure right in the middle of it.

"What the? -"The mermaid gasped, she had been taken completely by surprise! Before she could react, a pair of strong hands had grabbed her, pulling her delicate form with them as they flew into the air, landing safely down on Roshi's island soon after.

"Oooah!" Pie-Pie moaned, her fragile body wriggling in Yamcha's grip. The young man felt that something was off as his hands felt like they were sticking into what felt like a pair of jellyfish.

"See! I told you I'd…catch…you…" Yamcha was suddenly at a loss of breath when he came to the realization that what he was holding weren't jellyfish. Looking down over her slim shoulder, the young man's face darkened. His hands were pressed deep into the mermaid's soft breasts, the round globes sliding around inside her shirt as he tried to hold her still. The poor man thought he was going to faint as a pair of hard nubs dug into his palms.

Looking down at the man's clenched hands, Pie-Pie couldn't help turning beat red. It had been years since a man had dared to grope her, her soft boobies being squished in his hands…

Turning her head to look up at him, she let her eyes hide beneath her long bangs, her words being the only things to reach him. "You can let go of me now."

"AHH!" Yamcha leapt back, releasing her succulent mounds from his tight grasp, the bouncy melons wobbling on her chest as his fingers left them. "I'm really sorry about that! I didn't mean to grab them like that!" the man put his hands together in front of him as he bowed profusely.

Pie-Pie simply looked at him, a cheeky smile forming on her lips. "But, you did mean to grab them, though…" She teased, delighted as the man freaked out even more.

Deciding she had tortured him enough, the mermaid waived him down. "Don't worry, it's okay. Trust me, if I was so worried about you men groping me, I'd probably wear something a bit more substantial than just this shirt. She tugged on the red fabric a few times to make her point, exposes tasty amounts of her creamy belly each time, an action that the fighter was quick to notice.

"Well now that, that's over." Yamcha beamed at her. "How about my prize?" He had no idea what the mermaid could possibly have in store. _It can't be an object. She has not pockets, the only clothes she has on is that shirt…and there is certainly no extra room in there… _He chuckled perversely.

Crawling up on Roshi's sun chair, Pie-Pie beckoned the man to come forward. "Since you did catch me, you've won your prize…" She eyed the growing bulge in his orange pants with a hungry look. _Let's see if I can make it bigger before I start._

Her gaze never leaving his bulge, the sweet mermaid asked him a question. "So how was it?

"How was what?" He replied, generally perplexed by her sudden question.

You, know? Squeezing my boobies?" She kept her gaze low, relishing in the reaction she got from the strong man.

"What?!" Yamcha gasped, not believing what he was hearing. Wasn't she supposed to be giving him a prize? Why was she asking him what it was like to grope her? Surely, being as busty as she was, she had some idea of how much fun it would be for a man to get his hands on her.

Seeing the bulge get slightly larger, the mermaid decided to push the envelope. "Yeah, it must have been great. My soaking wet orbs, trapped between your strong…muscular fingers." She softly ran her small hand up and down the seam of his pants, urging the bulge to grow stronger. "I bet you'd give anything to feel them again…so wet…and slippery…"

Gahhh!" Yamcha moaned, his cock was becoming painfully hard, his thick shaft becoming more and more short for room to expand in his soaked pants and between her soft caresses and the memory of her silken globes, he felt like his cock was about to snap in half!

"Mhhmmm…I think you're about ready for your prize." The purple-haired maiden grinned. Being as careful as she could, Pie-Pie reached into the front of the warrior's pants before slipping a small hand down the open slot, her eyes opening wide at what she found inside.

Giving a testing squeeze, she smiled as his face contorted into a look of both pleasure and pain. "You like that, huh?" She teased him, her soft hand now slowly rubbing the length of his shaft, it took a little bending, but she was able to maneuver the head into a more comfortable position for both of them, earning her a sigh of relief from the man above her.

"There…is that better?" She could feel the precum starting to ooze from his thick head. Considering how long it took her to run her hand from the base to his head, she estimated he was at least a good 7 inches long.

Looking up at his gritted teeth, the mermaid swirled her hand along his member, letting the tips of her fingers trace circles around his length before softly prodding the slit at the tip of his head. "How about I take a look now?" She asked him.

It was all that Yamcha could do at this point to nod in response, the pleasure she was giving him being too great to do more.

Digging her hands into the sides of his waistband, Pie-Pie pulled his pants down in bursts, being as wet as they were, it took several tugs to pull them down without damaging the precious cargo contained within.

Several hard pulls later, found the sultry mermaid face to face with Yamcha's fully hardened cock. "Wow…" She marveled at its size and girth, balancing it on the back of one hand to watch it wobble around. "No wonder your land girls are so afraid to lay their eggs…I would too if someone was going to shove this inside of me."

"Well most land guys aren't this big." Yamcha grinned down at her. "All the land girls I know are too afraid to even approach me!" The player was really letting his ego run loose now!

"I know how you feel…" Pie-Pie looked down at her chest, the large bumps rising and falling with her every breath. "All the mermen take one look at me and think I'm going to break all our eggs with them…

Feeling an opening, Yamcha went for it. "Well if you need any more reassuring of just how amazing they are…I'd be happy to lend you a hand…or two…" _Yeah! Awesome line, Yamcha!_

"Thanks." Pie-Pie blushed, but I think I'd better hurry up with your prize. I can sense someone on their way here."

"Wait? Did you say that you could sen-Gugh!" Yamcha nearly chocked on his tongue as the mermaid took him into her mouth.

"Ahhh!" His moans filled the ocean breeze at the sudden contact of his burning cock with her cool mouth.

Running her tongue up and down his shaft, Pie-Pie knew exactly what she was doing. The mermaid had been through this little game plenty of times before. Every decade or so she would feel the need to purge herself of her impure thoughts, thus allowing her to remain the pure creature she was supposed to be, and as a consequence of all those purges; she had gotten quite good at giving blow jobs.

"Agh! Agh! Agh!" Yamcha could feel more and more of his member being gobbled up by the hungry mermaid with each passing moment.

Smiling into his cock, Pie-Pie gently cupped his heavy balls, letting the fleshy orbs slip through her fingers as she juggled them below his sausage, smooshing them against his dripping prick every few seconds, just to watch them swing back down again.

_Oh, Kami! _Yamcha screamed in his head as he felt her tongue circle his pulsing cock head, the feel of her soft muscle was almost painful on his desperate skin, slowly moving over the hard ridges of his cock, she licked off any wayward drops of precum that dared to leave his heaving organ.

"Pl…Please…" Yamcha begged her for release. The feeling in his groin was incredible! Never had he felt a pleasure such as this! _And here I thought Bulma was good! _Yamcha grinned, proud that he was now being pleasured by a girl far more talented than his ex.

Pie-Pie was struggling to take any more of him in. She had most of his thick meat in her mouth, already, but she wanted to have all of him. A confident look in her eyes, she pulled his thrusting pelvis closer to her angelic face, his soggy pubes meshing with her beautiful hair. "Mhhhmm!" She moaned, her hot breath soaring over the wet cock within her as the head rubbed against the back of her throat.

Looking down, Yamcha could barely believe his eyes. _Kami, yes! She's deep-throating me! _

Now that she had him as far in as she could possibly get him, Pie-Pie started slurping on his cock like her life depended on it, her tongue wrapping around the purple head and sucking on it like a blow pop! Yamcha could barely keep from going cross-eyed from the mermaid's ministrations, so it should not have surprised anyone what happened as her slippery muscle delved into his seeping slit.

"AAAGGHHHH!" The victorious warrior yelled at the top of his lungs, his heavy cock spewing his hot seed deep into the mermaid's mouth, coating the back of her throat and filling her mouth completely. Pie-Pie gobbled it all up hungrily, her tongue gathering every last drop and rolling it into balls to be swallowed.

His breathing starting to return to normal, Yamcha began to withdraw himself from her maw, the eager girl giving playful laps to the tip of his flaccid cock, determined to extract whatever cream he had not given her willingly.

"Mhhhhmm…" Pie-Pie licked her lips as the last string of cum disconnected from his cock, being sucked into her mouth like a piece of spaghetti. "So? How did you like your reward?" She grinned up at him.

"It…was…fantastic…" The spent warrior breathed. Never had he been through such an ordeal, too bad it was over.

Pulling herself up from the sun chair, Pie-Pie wiggled her way back to the sea, sliding back into the water with surprising grace.

"Well…I guess I'll never see her again…" Yamcha groaned as he watched her go, just to hear her sexy voice rolling over the waves.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She called to him. "As one well-endowed freak to another!" Before Yamcha's very eyes the mermaid grabbed the bottom of her red T-shirt, the thin fabric quickly being hoisted up and over her generous melons.

"Awwww! Yeah!" Yamcha cheered as her pale boobies came bouncing out like two huge jellyfish, the large orbs were capped by puffy, dark pink nipples, their peaks hardening in the cool ocean air. They were just as spectacular as he had imagined. _And not a bra in sight! _He grinned. Deciding that she had given him enough of a show, Pie-Pie let her boobies bounce around on her chest for a few more seconds. Smiling, Pie-Pie lowered her shirt, sending a cheeky wink Yamcha's way before sinking below the waves for the last time.

The memory of her pale globes forever engrained into his male mind, Yamcha laid back on the warm sand.

The next day, Master Roshi was relaxing in his sun chair, a fishing rod resting in his hands while his pupil trained several yards to his right.

Suddenly the old man was shaken awake from his slumber as the rod started giving line at an alarming rate. "Ooohoooo! I think we've got a live one, Yamcha!"

Stopping what he was doing, Yamcha approached his master. "Wow, you actually hooked something out here?" He exclaimed.

Roshi turned to him with an annoyed expression. "Hey! You're my pupil, aren't you? So then stop jabbering and help me reel this puppy in!"

"Right!" the younger man nodded, taking hold of the rod alongside his master and pulling with all his might.

"That's it! I think we've got it! I can feel something coming in!" Roshi screamed as he heaved back in his chair.

Several yards away from the island, the ocean's surface was suddenly shattered, a small object hurtling out of the water and heading right for them!

"Duck!" Roshi yelled as he dove onto the sand, the object just missing him before clobbering his student in the head. Yamcha fell back with whatever the hell it was plastered on his face.

"Huh? Ah! You got it! Good work, Yamcha!" Master Roshi got up from his place on the ground and pulled the item from the fish hook…and his pupil's face.

"What in the hell is this?!" The old man looked at the red T-shirt with disappointment. "Aww, shoot! It's just a shirt! And here I was thinking I had something worthwhile again!" Roshi held up the shirt so that the words written on the front were facing his student.

"Hey, Yamcha." He grinned. "Too bad it wasn't a seashell bra, eh? Imagine that. A topless mermaid swimming around MY island HEHEHEHEH!"

Pulling himself upright, Yamcha took one look at the red fabric before bursting into laughter, a bright red streak covering his cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Master Roshi yelled at him, annoyed that his pupil seemed to be mocking him.

His finger pointed at the red shirt, all Yamcha could manage to get out between bursts of laughter was… "Pie-Pie"

**A/N: So how was that? It's the first Pie-Pie lemon that I know of. I was aiming to write the ultimate bj lemon so let me know how you think I did! Pie-Pie, being only in one short scene was hard to write, but I think I "nailed" her as well. Please keep that in mind as well as your overall impression of the fic in your REVIEW! **


End file.
